


Take Care

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, During Canon, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Fate/Zero, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Their dream was a shared one.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Fujimura Taiga
Kudos: 14





	Take Care

Taiga knew what she was in for when she was asked to be Shirou's guardian; she had known for a long time. It was a hard pill to swallow, and there was a lot of strife, as well as successes. The wish for things to stay as they were wasn't tangible. It was beautiful, but it just wasn't possible. Not in this lifetime.

Shirou knew that as well; he was the same way. He was on earth, feet on the ground, sitting next to Taiga outside the house. They looked up to the night sky, shimmering with stars. No matter how many years have passed, there was still someone they wished to see again.

"Taiga," he spoke, turning his head to her, eyes twinkling with gratitude. "For what it's worth, I am glad that you're here." When Shirou smiled, Taiga's heart swelled, and her smile only grew at his kind words.

"Wow, uh, thank you, Shirou. That-That's all I ever wanted to hear." Taiga replied, placing her hand on Shirou's, returning his gesture in kind.

Things indeed have changed. Their dream was a shared one. Even though that dream could never come true, it was theirs. Nothing more, nothing less.

They were family, and that was enough for them.


End file.
